


【毒埃】恨之入骨

by bearlemon



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlemon/pseuds/bearlemon
Summary: 把之前的【毒埃】文搬过来_(:з」∠)_没有具体时间线……大概是蜘蛛岛时期不甘寂寞的Venom找到了Eddie这样那样的故事伪强迫，窒息play，乳环play，出血预警，伪道具插入。





	【毒埃】恨之入骨

**Author's Note:**

> 很烂的车，大家看个乐呵就好呵呵呵

 

 

她诚然有她的罪恶，可是当她自道其恶时，她尤为迷人。你也许会恨她，而当你恨她的时候，你其实最爱她。

 

                  ——尼采《尼采全集》

 

————

最大的痛苦是不能向别人诉说的痛苦。

Venom对每一任宿主都坦诚相待，可它唯独隐瞒了一件事——它无法忘记他曾经的宿主Eddie。

 

它被这个男人身上奇异的特质所深深吸引——矛盾，势同水火的矛盾，日复一日地在他的心中燃烧倾轧，当它们发生冲突，就是一对脱离运行轨道的行星，指不定在什么时候同归于尽；当它们握手言和，就是围绕彼此旋转的彗星，互不相干，和平而安宁，两者缺一不可。

 

他高大强壮，内心却敏感纤细；他渴望力量，却惧怕杀人。矛盾的集合体构成了Eddie Brock。因此他格外依赖共生体，几乎将全部的精神寄托放在了这份不洁的救赎上，他看向共生体的目光饱含憎恨，却又裹着一层狂热的痴迷。

 

共生体是他所仇恨的挚爱，可他仍然竭尽全力地留住这抹黑暗，像是在滔天巨浪里死死抓住浮木不愿放手。

 

他深爱着共生体，哪怕这份爱是扭曲的。

 

但Venom如何也没有想到他会果断地抛弃自己，像是遗弃一个破旧的玩具般不留情面。

 

所幸它的新宿主闪电是个真正的英雄，他有着不输于Eddie的英俊外表和强健体魄，他的灵魂正直、善良、勇敢，他是个光芒万丈的太阳，他经得起任何挫折的风雨。他们一起斩奸除恶，保卫世界，无上光荣。

 

 可每当夜深人静时，总有一个古怪的念头在Venom脑中叫嚣，像是梦魇般无时无刻不在对它纠缠不休，使它无法休眠。

 

共生体不可遏制地想起了Eddie，想起他柔软的金色发丝，想起他澄碧的蓝色眼睛，也想起他饱满的迷人嘴唇，温暖的回响从里面缓缓流溢出来，比风铃还要悦耳动听。

 

它想起他们作为Venom在纽约的夜色中飞荡，Eddie快意的笑声像是晨曦第一缕曙光；它想起他们与蜘蛛侠对抗落于下风，Eddie对它露出一个难看的笑容，安慰他下次还有机会，心意相通的他们互相舔舐着伤口，依偎着彼此的体温撑过寒冬；它想起自己第一次半真半假地用舌头顶开Eddie的口腔，他那惊讶却乖乖顺从的样子；它又想起它在隔音不好的廉价出租屋里狠狠肏进男人的后穴，他那隐忍又羞怯的喘息，在空气中忽高忽低地浮沉。

 

随着时光的流逝，这份夹杂着冲天怒火与恨意的思念非但没有消退半分，反而愈演愈烈，如同淬了火的斧头，一次次劈开共生体的故作冷静。

 

思念如狂，像是并不存在于皮囊下的瘙痒，每日没夜地折磨着Venom，苦苦寻求着解药的治愈，想要再次与那个人相拥而眠。

 

它的解药，它的执念。但他或许永远也不会回到自己身边。

 

 

日益增长的愤怒与思念在与Eddie又一次相遇时达到了顶点。

 

它在闪电身上举目眺望，只见人山人海簇拥着那个人，他披着白色战衣，那圣洁纯净的颜色像是天使的羽翼般毫无瑕疵、引人注目，也是对曾经的Venom最大的嘲讽。他在他们相遇的教堂中振臂一呼，像是耶稣再世拯救世人，高昂浑厚的声音充满自豪与快乐。

 

刺痛共生体的不是昔日的朝夕相对突然浮上心头，而是Eddie与那个狠狠伤害了自己的白色战衣毫无芥蒂地紧贴，而那本来是自己独享的位置。

 

最令它无法忍受的是Eddie畅快的声音，那笑声听起来就和他们从前作为一体时那样开心——不，甚至比那还要开心，就像是他们并肩作战，互诉衷肠的美好过往如同泡影般从未存在，而它自己多日来苦苦的憎恨与思念一文不值，只是一个无伤大雅的可悲玩笑。

 

而造成这一切的罪魁祸首却从不自知，只是继续心安理得地当着他的救世主。

 

他抛弃了自己，而他不曾悔过！

 

憎恨、嫉妒、愤怒以及思念如即将喷发的火山，滚烫岩浆熔化了理性的薄冰。

 

负面情绪如熔岩般烧得共生体五脏俱焚，它失去理智，扑向了Eddie。

 

它分明感受到了Eddie一闪而过的喜悦，可他还是拒绝了共生体，如见蛇蝎般疯狂地挣扎、想要逃离。

 

为什么？！

 

为什么？！

 

它最终回到了闪电身上，为这幕令人啼笑皆非的戏剧画上休止符。

 

闪电以为它已恢复理智，并彻底断了回到Eddie身上的念想。唯有毒液清楚，那些暴虐的情绪并没有消失，它们只是潜藏到了更深的地方，在平静的海面下暗涛汹涌，伺机而动，等待合适的时机掀起狂澜。

 

Venom再也等不下去了，它已经厌倦了Eddie那些可笑的小把戏，也厌倦了那个踌躇不决自作多情的自己。

 

它头一次充满耐心，等待月上中天，流泻满地霜雪。它使了点手段令闪电进入沉沉的睡眠，至少保证他不会醒得太早。然后它悄无声息地脱离了闪电，轻巧地跃下窗棂，遁入了茫茫的夜色之中。

 

Venom与黑夜无异的身躯在墙壁上缓慢地移动着，它很快注意到了在街上游荡的青年，并迅速落到了他身上，在他怪叫之前控制了他的大脑。

 

所幸Eddie大张旗鼓的救世论宣扬，即便是这个不修边幅的浪荡子弟都知道他的住所。Venom操控着他的双腿奔向目的地，仓促的步伐暴露出连它自己也未曾发现的紧张与期待。

 

Venom很快到达了那栋与青年记忆别无二致的建筑，他毫不犹豫地甩掉青年的身体，放任他像烂泥一样瘫倒在地。

 

它迫不及待地游动着，在墙壁上划出急切的轨迹，它并不存在人类的低等器官，可此时它却觉得呼吸急促、血气上涌。

 

这段路很短，却像几个世纪那样漫长。

 

特别是在Venom初次以一个旁人的视角，居高临下地看着Eddie恬然安睡的睡颜，光与影齐齐在他脸上停驻，加深了那张对它而言既熟悉又陌生的容颜的轮廓。

 

那一瞬间，好似光阴止步，指针回拨，一切都还未改变。

 

这样的感慨仅仅在Venom的脑海中停留了一秒就烟消云散，取而代之的是那些暴戾、残忍的欲望，在它脑内暴动撕咬，刹那间倾巢而出，如火雨降世，生灵涂炭。

 

它既想把Eddie活生生撕碎，看着他在血泊中痛苦地喘息；又想拥他入怀，让漆黑的色彩玷污他身上碍眼的纯白。

 

相同之处就在于——得到Eddie，回到他身上。

 

Venom遵从了它体内疯狂极端的想法，并立刻付诸了行动。

——

 

漆黑粘稠的流质在偏白的皮肤上蜿蜒攀爬，像是弯曲的藤蔓，又像是美丽妖娆的刺青，冰冷滑腻的触感紧贴着Eddie的肌肤，催促着他醒来。那种熟悉的感觉让他难以抑制地联想到了那噩梦般的，本不该出现在这里的共生体。

 

……或许是血清？

 

不！血清根本不会自己行动！

 

Eddie猛地睁开双眼，诡谲恐怖的一幕映入眼帘，印证了令他后怕的猜想：黑亮的共生体如四溅的墨迹布满他的全身，其余部分以肉眼可见的速度增生、鼓胀，直至邪祟的黑暗塞满了房间，细长不一、密密麻麻的触手悬在半空中牵拉交错，吞噬了月光，像是巨型蜘蛛进食的巢穴。

 

「Eddddieee——」翻涌不息的粘液在Eddie面前凝聚出共生体凶态毕现的面孔，那双惨白的双目倒映出他的惶恐，数不清的层叠锐牙紧贴着他的鼻尖，倾吐出血腥而火热的吐息，「你该付出代价了，又一次拒绝我们的代价！」

 

“Venom！不，放开我……放开我！”Eddie从未如此害怕过，那满眼的黑暗仿佛又要将他湮没，他不安地战栗着，想要脱离共生体的掌控，却被几缕强韧的粘液紧紧勒住脖子提了起来，他的挣扎显得微不足道。氧气的流通因不断收紧的流质而越来越困难，Eddie像是脱水的鱼般大张着嘴，头晕目眩，双眼发白，肺泡难受地萎缩下去，逼近死亡边缘的窒息感让他的身体一阵阵抽搐。

 

「你抛弃了我们！」Venom在他耳边怒不可遏地咆哮，震得他头皮发麻，「我当初就该宰了你，把你的内脏拆吃入腹！」

 

Eddie奄奄一息地动了动手指，调动最后一丝力气，纯白无垢的共生体瞬间淹没了他的头顶，密布的黑色流体被腐蚀着逐渐松动下来，血清伸长的利爪飞快斩断了勒住脖子的触手。

 

不待Eddie喘息片刻，数量繁多的触手们便卷土重来，这次不仅缠紧了他的脖子，还捆住了他的四肢。他再次试图斩断这些难缠的触手，却像棉花攻击坚韧的钢丝，丝毫不起作用。反倒是更多的粘液加固了手脚的桎梏，使他动弹不得。

 

“为什么会这样？”Eddie艰难地呼吸着，Venom不屑一顾地嗤笑，「你的治愈之力用尽了，抗体已对我无效，充其量就是挠痒痒级别的伤害。」它指挥着触手往不同的方向牵拉Eddie的四肢，肌肉与神经被迫拉伸到极致，沙哑的痛呼从Eddie的唇齿间泄出，生理泪水在面具的藏匿下滑落眼角。

 

Venom陶醉地品尝着Eddie体内分泌的乳酸与多巴胺，巨大的黑色手掌覆在那件白得刺眼而与漆黑房间显得格格不入的战衣上，像是对待不慎落入蛛网的猎物，心中的嫉妒与仇恨几乎要把他挫骨扬灰。

 

「Eddie，你不会再需要这件无用的战衣了！」

 

Venom像是被激怒的雄狮，尖利的手掌毫不迟疑地撕开了血清的面罩，像是撕开一层薄膜般轻而易举。碎片如雪花般纷纷飘落，皮肉相连的疼痛使Eddie不住发抖，泛红的肌肤上残留着未干的泪痕。

 

他不得不屈从的绝望眼神盯得Venom血液沸腾，它突然有了个更好的方法发泄仇恨，比起杀戮、比起宽恕更加令人血脉贲张。

 

它接连划烂了Eddie肩部、胸膛、小腹以及下体的血清战衣，留下星星点点的白色残片随着Eddie呼吸的起伏而抖动，“不！Venom!滚开！”Eddie就像是被剥开的橘子般诱人，暴露在微凉空气中的肌肤泛红，结实优美的肌肉紧绷，失去遮掩的性器软趴趴地垂着，浑圆白皙的臀部则受惊似的轻颤不已。

 

Eddie隐隐约约猜到了Venom的意图，他暗自祈求着脑中荒唐的想法不会成真。

 

下一秒剥夺他呼吸的触手放松开来，氧气如神圣的恩赐般毫无保留地涌入他的肺部，Eddie贪婪地呼吸着，声带的磨损促使他发出几声咳嗽。

 

Eddie可不认为共生体会大发慈悲，因为共生体鲜红硕大的长舌突然蛮横地撬开了他的口腔，扫过上颚与牙齿，极富侵略性地来回拉扯小舌，满满当当地塞满了口腔。Eddie连合上嘴都无法做到，情色的津液顺着嘴角滴落。而Venom继续捅进喉管，干呕的感觉伴随着畸形的快感升腾而起，被撑开的喉管像是女人柔嫩的下体，迎接Venom的侵犯。

 

“唔……唔嗯……”Eddie靠着鼻翼的翕动呼吸着少得可怜的氧气，手脚反抗不得，只好咬住了Venom的舌尖。随之而来的报复是被獠牙刺破了丰满的嘴唇，针刺的疼痛在下唇蔓延，血珠被共生体不紧不慢地舔去，冰凉的舌尖拨弄着肿痛的伤口，Eddie的脚背紧紧绷起，妄图抵抗难以言喻的酥麻感。

 

共生体抽出了舌头，无不满意地看见Eddie红肿莹润的双唇，被鲜血浸染得更加瑰丽，拉丝的津液滑落到胸膛上，淫靡得令人疯狂。

 

Venom像个好奇的探险家向下探索，轻咬着小巧的喉结，感受它在男人惊恐的情绪中上下滑动，可Eddie依旧咬紧了牙关，不愿泄露出一丝羞耻的呻吟。

 

他越是忍耐，就越激发Venom的施暴欲，它知道在Eddie的皮囊下究竟深藏着多丑陋的欲望，他想要自己，他渴望重新被黑暗的世界所接纳。

 

而共生体会彻彻底底地操开他，操得他神志不清，哭叫着口吐真言。

 

如此想着，Venom粗糙而带有倒刺的舌头狠狠地舔舐过细腻的浅色乳头，过电般的酸麻感在Eddie头脑中炸开，一声喘息忍不住脱口而出，沉睡的阴茎有了抬头的趋势。

 

熟知Eddie敏感点的共生体舔弄蹂躏着肉粒，或挤压或扯动，黑色的丝线插入乳腺，顶开了乳孔，引来男人更加高亢的呻吟。四处作乱的粘液毫不怜惜地打开了每一个使他迷情意乱的开关。

 

漆黑的掌心配合着揉捏彭隆柔软的胸部，在乳晕周围打着圈，在Eddie的惊喘中恶意地留下几道浅红或青紫的掐痕，显得格外醒目。

 

「知道吗Eddie，」Venom的声音在意识深处震荡起来，恶劣又色情，「你的胸部比女人的大多了。」

 

Eddie舒服得几乎说不出话来，哆嗦着任由共生体玩弄自己的身体，恍惚间想要逃开，却被触手缠得更紧。

 

其他触手也没闲着，同时拧成一股钻进了Eddie的口腔，来回搅动着他的舌头，制造出噗兹噗兹的水声，模仿着性交的频率，在他嘴里进进出出，将带出的液体又一次送进口腔深处。

 

“哈……不……”

两处同时传来的快感像是打开闸门的洪水将他起起伏伏地托举又沉没，Eddie面色潮红，煎熬地弓起背部，无人触碰的性器高高抬起，顶端源源不断地渗出前液，淌下会阴，最终一点点打湿了那个难以启齿的地方。

 

就在这时，一种尖锐的痛楚刺穿了柔嫩的双乳，刻骨的疼痛夹杂着巨量的快感，Eddie在剧烈的刺激下射了出来，大片濡湿了干净的床单。

 

他听到了共生体的轻笑，像是深渊中的恶魔那样低哑而诱惑，撩拨着他的心神：「Eddie，你可真敏感，我还没有碰你的阴茎呢。」

 

Eddie还陷在高潮的余韵中没有回神，没有焦距的瞳孔凝视着自己的胸膛，那两个如葡萄般肿胀而水光淋漓的乳头分别被漆黑发亮的乳环所穿透，颤动着溢出鲜艳的血液。

 

因疼痛而更加敏感的乳头被共生体捏在掌心玩弄，鲜血被均匀抹开，嘴中的触手因不满他的无动于衷而加快了进出的频率，还没从前一波高潮清醒过来的Eddie立马被扔进下一波情潮之中。

 

不知过了多久，Venom才舍得放过Eddie肿胀不堪的双乳，像是享用布丁般舔过饱满的腹肌，感受着曲线令人迷醉的隆起，顺着人鱼线一路下移，划破几道轻微的伤口，却没有修复它们。火辣辣的痛感使Eddie颤得不能自已，离下体越近，他就抖得越厉害，在几乎触碰到阴茎的一霎那，共生体令人扫兴地离开了。

 

“唔……”Eddie努力压抑着自己主动凑上去请求抚慰的欲望，殊不知被共生体听得一清二楚。Venom绕过了半勃起求爱抚的小家伙，几根光滑纤细的触手纠结在一起，暧昧地擦过会阴，在穴口外沿打转摩挲，暗示意味十足。

 

Eddie全身一僵，浑身的血液好似被冻结了。

 

杳然远逝的岁月如大涨的潮汐漫上心头，留下被时海打磨得褪色仍温暖的记忆，只是寥寥星火，不若灯塔之光指引方向，但在某个寒风刺骨的孤单夜晚，捂热了心的寒凉。

 

他难以释怀的时光，他与共生体，廉价残破的公寓，无所畏惧的放纵，互相挑逗的舌尖，融为一体的呼吸，它在自己体内探索的触手，那不同于射精的灭顶快感。他思念那种滋味。他的身体也还记得。

 

就是因为记得所以才恐惧，就是因为怀念所以才逃避。

 

共生体没有等他魂飞天外的意识归位，触手不容置喙地钻入了柔嫩紧致的洞口，肠壁立即层层叠叠地裹了上来，羞涩地咬紧，惊慌地抗拒着入侵者的到来。Venom不为所动，触手在温暖的穴肉里灵活地伸展、活动，往更深的地方游走顶弄，贴紧每一寸战栗的黏膜，每一处柔软的凹陷滑动，挤压，寻找着那处足以把Eddie推上天堂的敏感带。

 

嘴里的触手湿哒哒地退了出来，沾着他唾液的表面在黑暗中闪闪发亮。Eddie甚至来不及吞咽即将留下唇角的唾液，一味地拒绝着共生体的扩张，一边挣动起保持相同姿势很久的四肢，那里因为长时间的束缚而又酸又麻，他甚至尝试着复原血清战衣，想尽一切办法逃开。

 

他所有徒劳无功的小动作在触手戳刺在前列腺的一瞬间戛然而止，比起之前强烈数倍的快感顺着尾椎骨一路直攀而上，在神经中枢炸裂开奇幻壮丽的星云图景。他的腰不由自主地瘫软下来，脚趾承受不了过分的快感而蜷缩成一团，才高潮过的性器又一次喷射出稀薄的精液。

 

“啊……哈……”

 

他连拒绝的话都说不出来，身体却恬不知耻地想要更多。

 

Venom残忍地命令逐渐变大的触手在Eddie体内一刻不停地扩张翻搅，喷出润滑的液体，有时轻擦过前列腺，有时故意碾压着腺体转动厮磨，生生延长了Eddie的高潮。他抖如筛糠，不自觉摆动着腰部迎合流质。

 

Eddie像是羞于承认自己的不知廉耻般双眼紧闭，但眼睑被共生体操控着张开，一刻不停地注视着沸腾翻滚的粘液构成一个巨大的黑色物体，起初Eddie以为那会变成性器，却发现它们化作长长的枪管，粗大的口径，坚硬的枪身，在黑暗中闪着冷酷的寒光。

 

“Venom……你要干什么？！”他大睁着因情欲而水光潋滟的眼睛，发烫的体温被夜风吹起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

 

「上你，Eddie，」共生体诚实地回答，白色的眼睛危险地眯起，「这是给你的惩罚。而且你最喜欢这些枪械了不是吗？这把枪的子弹没有卸除，而现在我要把他放进你的后穴，操得你高潮。」它每说一个字，Eddie的惊惧就多一分，他向后挪动着酥软的腰部，却被难以撼动的触手们换了个姿势——双手被绑在一起捆在脑后，双腿大张着，膝盖对折，小腿肚紧贴着大腿。后穴一览无余，那扩张完毕的绯色穴口敏感地收缩着，失去充填物而空虚地一张一合，渗出了透明的肠液，大腿根湿得一塌糊涂。

 

“不，Venom!那不能塞进来！”

 

Venom轻柔地吻去他眼角的晶莹，像是位温柔的情人般安抚性地一遍遍描绘着他的轮廓，企图让他放松下来，枪口却与之相反地强硬地插进了肉穴，炽热粉嫩的软肉食髓知味地咬住枪口，滚烫的内壁在冰冷的温度下颤抖个不停，不知是害怕还是讨好般地吮吸、舔动着枪管。

 

巨大的枪管破开了狭窄柔软的甬道，几乎被贯穿的恐慌与害怕子弹出膛的慌乱使Eddie前所未有地紧张，他的精神绷到了极致，穴肉如临大敌地绞紧，推拒着异物的入侵，枪管进入到一定深度就再难动弹。

 

粘液在空中构成细长的鞭子，趁他愣神的瞬间划破空气抽在大腿根细嫩的肌肤上，深色的血痕立马在肌肤上凸显出来，没有防备的Eddie被一鞭抽得倒吸一口凉气，后穴松动，枪管便趁机势如破竹地嵌进了更深处，正好抵在前列腺上，Eddie的骨盆轻盈得如同飘浮在缥缈的云端，大脑像是短路的电视机嗡嗡作响，另一鞭落在了刚才的红痕上，青紫地肿胀起来，从鞭子末梢弥漫开灼烧般的疼痛，似蜜糖又似毒，令人上瘾。

 

枪管不再束手束脚，在Eddie体内大开大合地挺动，冷硬的钢铁毫不留情地劈开穴肉，畅通无阻地猛干起来，几乎整根没入，又整根抽出，烫得惊人的内壁几近融化了枪管，不知满足地向内吸附着。愉悦的汁水从身体深处喷涌而出，淋湿了枪管，混合液从合不拢的穴口淅淅沥沥地流下，响亮的水声听得人面红耳赤。

 

流体终于大发善心地裹住了挺立的阴茎，上上下下地摩擦起来，不时划过冠状沟与青筋，不忘照顾舔弄圆润的睾丸。

 

更多粘液灌入了Eddie口中，以与下身同步的频率进犯红润的口腔，俨然把他的嘴唇当成了第二个后穴。触手一左一右地牵起被冷落已久的乳头，坏心地扣弄起那对赏心悦目的乳环，胸乳在过载的刺激中荡起微波。无处不在的抚摸掐挤卷起无数细密的快感，这具被操坏身体仿佛被无数人抚摸亵渎着。

 

Eddie的喘息一声高过一声，瞳孔失神，全身酥软，不知是共生体还是自己的淫荡液体涂满全身，后穴因长时间的撞击而几近麻木，下意识地在枪管肏进来时放松，让它一捅到底，又在它离开时恋恋不舍地挤压挽留，像是最低贱的婊子，抛弃了所有尊严与理智，心甘情愿地沦落为欲望的囚徒。

 

Eddie不清楚自己是否处于清醒状态，或许清不清醒已无足轻重。只有在此刻，欲望的浪潮才会彻底淹没那些幽灵般穷追不舍的负面情绪，他可以把疲惫不堪的精神世界暂时抛在脑后，全心全意地沉沦在纯粹热烈的性爱中，汲取超然的感官体验。

 

像是走入天堂，或是回到他们——成为Venom——的从前，漆黑的粘液构筑出安稳的空间，以吻和爱意所充填，温存痴缠的呼吸，十指相扣，像是酒液入喉，香醇绵长，回味无穷。

 

在不知多少次高潮后，钳制Eddie的触手纷纷褪去，被折磨得精疲力尽的身体突然失去了支撑，脱力地摔在了床上，重获自由的四肢酸麻得几乎断掉，敏感的身体还在微微痉挛。

 

眼睛像是蒙了一层薄薄的雾霭，虚实不清。

 

共生体无声无息地游动到Eddie眼前，身上散发着令人胆寒的压迫感，它俯视着虚弱无力的前宿主，晦暗不明的情绪在眼中涌动：「看看你现在的样子，欲求不满地扭动着屁股，身上全是我们的味道。」

 

它伸出舌头轻轻抵在热气腾腾的唇间，Eddie就像个性爱玩具一样乖乖打开了嘴巴，舔吻着共生体肥大的长舌。没有回答也没有反驳，像是完全没有听到对方在说话。

 

一种莫名其妙的怒气袭击了共生体，触手狂躁地沸腾着，纠结成一个尺寸惊人的阴茎，凶狠地嵌进了红肿淫靡的穴口。

 

腺体被顶弄得肿胀发痛，Eddie发出煎熬的、介于痛苦和快乐之间的呻吟，身体像虾米一样骤然蜷起。

 

“Venom……哈……不能再……”他破碎的声音气若游丝，尾音里藏着泫然欲泣的颤抖。

 

粘液扳过Eddie的下巴，强迫他对上共生体的怒气冲冲的视线，「前不久你还拒绝了我们，现在却求我们操你，我从你脑子里读到了你的渴望。你忘不了我们以前的时光！可你依然抛弃了我们！你不觉得自己虚伪吗？！」

 

后穴里的阴茎胀大了一圈，捣进了很深的地方。Eddie硬了太久的性器疲软下去，宣泄不出的痛苦与快感几乎将他逼疯。

 

“哈……我……不是，”Eddie强打起精神，嘴却不听使唤地倒出一堆颠三倒四的话语，“我不想离开你……迟早有一天你会抛弃我，我的意识就是一片肮脏的垃圾场……我会疯掉……我怕杀人，没有人能救赎我。”

 

Venom的双眼扁下去，细长的眼角像是锋利的刀刃，躁动着想要割开眼前人的肚腹、取出他新鲜活力的内脏，剖开他森白的骨骼，由此解脱自己浸入骨髓的愤恨。

 

「你还屡次伤害了我和其他宿主，还记得那些恶毒的话吗？你几乎将我们杀死。为什么？你已经摆脱了我们！你还想怎么样？」

 

Eddie一怔，没有继续说下去，仿佛被这个提问戳中了内心最污浊的秘密，那是冒出沼气的恶臭沼泽，腐蚀了一具具雪白的枯骨，是所有阴暗、肮脏情绪的总和，是他所费劲心力隐藏的真相。即使是在神智不清的状态下，也没有透露出一丝一毫，守口如瓶。

 

他的思维是一团乱麻，只有杂乱无章的线条与令人焦躁的杂音，Venom读不出他的想法，不耐烦地加快了性器贯穿Eddie的速度，毫不怜惜地摧残着他已经崩溃的身体。

 

Eddie累得连指头都动不了了，被玩坏的后穴失禁般漏出汩汩液体，被插得太深的呕吐感与不适感中，偶尔冒出星零快意，他已经感觉不到后穴的存在了。太过颠簸的动作差点让他撞上床头柜，汗水滴进眼睛里，让他难受地眨了眨眼睛。

 

巨大的掌心贴心地替他抹去了汗水，长而尖锐的獠牙却刺进他的肩部，体内的黑暗凑近鲜活的内脏，围聚在一起啃咬、蚕食，如万蚁噬心，用以呼吸的肺部如破了洞的气球，再也无法承担气体交换的职责。

 

Eddie的脸色无比苍白，他痛不欲生地揪紧床单，窒息伴随着人类无法忍受的剧痛吞噬了他。再过不久他就会死亡，永远沉睡在阴冷的泥土之下。这样也好，他迷迷糊糊地想。

 

「为什么？！」共生体急于得到回答，它甚至使用了最卑劣的手段来得到答案，为此他不惜一切代价。它有预感，这个答案会成为他们之间的关系的转折点，或许是让他们重归于好，抑或是让他们走向毁灭。

 

“嫉……”在临死的一刻，Eddie失血的唇瓣喃喃着，像是梦呓般吐出单词的开头，共生体大梦初醒般停止了对他的虐杀行为，粘液们快马加鞭地修复着残缺不全的脏器，共生体凑近Eddie的耳边，诱哄着他说下去。

 

“……嫉妒，我嫉妒你的新宿主，所有的……”

Eddie或许已经意识不到自己在说什么了，在将死的边沿，理智烟消云散，从不宣之于口的秘密和不见天日的灰暗情绪在冲动的驱使下公之于众，“我抛弃了你……我无法面对你，连爱都不配……只能憎恨。但我依旧无法接受你和别人共同生活的事实，我愤怒、不甘……可这是我自找的……上帝啊……我……”

 

或许他还说了什么，但共生体已经无暇注意了。那个奇妙的，贬义的情绪化单词“嫉妒”给了Venom奇怪的感受。

像是上千度的熊熊烈火将他包围，又像是十个闪光弹同时爆炸，是的，那是足以摧毁它所有细胞结构的可怖威力。它在其中撕心裂肺地吼叫着，几乎瘫痪。忽然，火焰上绽开鲜血淋漓的花朵，在光焰中摇曳生姿，她诞生于灾难，火的灼热锻就了她，声波的刺耳环绕她，即使如此，她依然拥有花朵的芬芳馥郁、生命的繁荣生机，温暖、柔情，但足以杀人。她一而再再而三地引诱自己摘下她的芳华。

 

是的，它终于知晓了Eddie做出这些事的原因。爱从未远行，正如Eddie从未遗忘的岁月，从未熄灭的怒火。

 

仇恨是因为无法释然，原来他的罪行是源于深爱。自己的仇恨亦然。

 

但这份爱着实害苦了自己，将他们逼上绝路，它像罂粟般妖艳醉人，偏生带着致命的毒素。

 

Venom知道自己对于Eddie的仇恨与愤怒是永远不会泯灭的，但爱火重燃，交织其中。于是愤怒已不会再让自己杀害他。

 

它想，自己该走了。

 

他们都需要给彼此一点时间，成为更好的自己。

 

爱不是一味的索取，也不是一味的付出。等他们都学会这个，一切就会截然不同。

 

它会离开。

 

不是为了让别离更伤感，而是为了让重逢更喜悦。

 

——

Eddie做了个不长的梦。

 

他回到了七八岁的年纪。

 

梦里全是滑动、黏腻的黑暗，似深海的底部，黑色包裹着他，凝望着他，巨大的寂静以及安心感围绕着他。

 

他在这里可以什么都不想。

 

他记不起来自己是谁，不知道今夕何夕。他觉得自己对于黑暗本该是惧怕厌恶的。

 

但他更想躺在他们的怀抱里，随着水波轻轻摇晃，念岁月静好。

 

黑暗问他：「你不害怕吗？」

 

他点点头，又摇摇头：“我不知道。但我能形容那种感觉，像是我避之不及，却又甘之若饴的毒。”

 

黑暗沉默了，然后抱紧了他。

 

猝不及防的，地动山摇，黑暗碎裂成千片万片，一缕刺眼的光线探了进来。

 

翻腾的黑暗托起他往浅水游去，一连串气泡漂浮着升起，蔚蓝的海面波光粼粼，美若仙境。

 

温暖的阳光逐渐笼罩了他的脊背，他在这份宁静中舒服地伸了个懒腰，一低头，发现陪伴自己的黑暗又沉进了海的深处。

 

他大惊失色，想要拽住黑暗，却只抓住了一片虚无：“你不能留下来陪我吗？”

 

黑暗顿了顿，说：「我还不能陪着你，我们会伤害彼此。」

 

他眼泪汪汪，想哭却又忍住了：“……那我们还能见面吗？”

 

「能。」

 

“什么时候？”他追问。

 

「等你、等我都成为一个英雄的时候。」

 

Eddie醒来后忘却了梦里的内容，那种淡淡的惆怅与残存的希望却萦绕在他的心中。

 

他还沉浸在昨夜被共生体强暴的恐惧与仇恨中，万幸它离开了，只留下那些暧昧的痕迹被血清治愈。最可笑的是他竟然在欣喜地颤抖，为了他们血腥又亲密的交缠。每次想到这里，被操熟的穴口就会不自觉地收缩、期待，濡湿一片。

 

够了，他咬牙切齿地想，他目前要做的就是拯救市民，把他们从滑稽的八脚蜘蛛变回人类，除此之外别无其他。

 

——

 

“你晚上去哪了吗？”闪电捂着头坐起身，睡了太久的身体有点僵硬，“奇怪，我不应该睡这么久啊？”

 

「没有去哪，闪电。」Venom自然而然地说，看不出一丝破绽，它缠绕在闪电的胳膊上，歪了歪头，「你能教我成为一个英雄吗？」

 

“什么？”闪电错愕。

 

「成为英雄，成为更好的自己，学会去爱，而不是滥杀无辜的共生体。」Venom认真地、耐心地又问了一遍，「可以教我吗？」

 

“当然可以，伙计！”闪电露出阳光的笑意，那是可以包容一切的、充满希望的声音，“事实上，我一直期待你这么说，我们可以成为绝佳的搭档。”

 

毒液特工，终将成为传奇。

 

闪电会净化它的残忍与黑暗。

 

爱，会再一次将它送往归途，等它和Eddie都准备好了。

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
